


Watch Every Shadow

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Knowing who to trust is hard.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tolkien100





	Watch Every Shadow

Frodo read the letter, cold fear settling on his stomach with the weight of a heavy, indigestible pudding.

He had acted wrongly at every turn. Delaying leaving Bag End, showing himself in the common-room, using the Ring – albeit by accident – and drawing such attention to himself that the tale would be passed around the inn for months.

Despite that, he had already decided to take a chance on the weatherworn stranger with his wry smile and sharp edge of dangerous competence even before reading Gandalf’s words.

Now at least Frodo knew that not all of his decisions had been unwise.


End file.
